Generally, laminators are classified into large laminators, which are able to coat films on large photographs or advertisement papers, and pouch aminators, which are used in general offices and are able to laminate sheets of A3 size or less. The present invention relates to small laminators to be used in general offices.
Up to now, most small laminators used in general offices or homes are pouch laminators. In such a pouch laminator, the size of film used for laminating is standardized, for example, A4 or A3 size. Accordingly, a user must purchase standardized films and coat one film on a target sheet at a time.
As such, because conventional laminators have a structure in which a film roll is set in a laminator, the size and weight of the laminator are reduced. However, if a target sheet is larger than A3 size, it is impossible to laminate the target sheet. Furthermore, pouch film used in a pouch laminator is more expensive than roll film. Thus, the user is burdened with additional costs. As well, there is a problem of waste of film.
In addition, in conventional pouch laminators, there is no device for embossment of a target sheet. Therefore, the texture of the target sheet is limited, so that it is difficult to produce film-coated products having various and graceful shapes.
Moreover, in conventional laminators, because the pressure of rollers to compress a target sheet is constant, the number of defective products is increased. Thus, film waste is serious. Although a laminator has a structure capable of having the roller pressure adjusted, a separate compression adjusting handle is required and a user must manually manipulate the compression adjusting handle.